


LL sunshine Halloween special.

by Raveniscool01



Series: LL sunshine Halloween special. [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Campfires, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Horror, Paranormal, Poltergeists, Scary, Suspense, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: The girls of aqaurs all gather around a bonfire and tell SCARY STORIES on Halloween night.





	1. Ghost hunting with guilty kiss!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko convinces the girls of guilty kiss to go ghost hunting with her in an old graveyard. I fun idea that they would quickly learn to regret.

It was a dark and spooky Halloween night, chills and fright filled the air. The members of aqaurs were all gathered in front of a warm bonfire outside of the Kurosawa mansion. Their all hallows eve had been spent handing out candy with the aquars logo on it. But now it was time to let loose and hang out. 

"You've all done great today, this down time is much deserved", dia said complimenting the group. "Yes, I think all the kids loved our candy", riko smiled. "It is very good zura", hanamaru said throwing a piece in her mouth. "Heh, me and you tried our rubesty on it", ruby said hugging up to you chan. At that moment while everyone was small talking; a bored Mari sat thinking of a way to spice up this boring get together. After a few moments of sitting quietly (which definitely isn't like her) a lightbulb went off in the rich blonde's head. 

"Girls, girls, girls...I just got an idea that'll really knock your socks off!!", Mari yelled. "Mari were all pretty tired; I doubt any of us are up for one of your crazy ideas", dia sighed. "Just hear me out dia-san, it's Halloween right?". "Yes". "And what is it that people do on Halloween", Mari asked. "Eat candy and dress up usually". "Ahhhhh yes, but your forgetting about one crucial thing dia". "And what is that", dia said shooting her lifelong friend a weird look. 

"Tell SCARY STORIES!!!", She said saying the last two words in English. The rest of the girls (except for dia of course) seemed to light up upon hearing the idea. "WOW, that's a great idea mari-chan", chika smiled. "BUUU-BUUU DESU WA!!!!". "I don't think so; ruby isn't good with scary stuff", dia rejected. "Oh come on dia; you've gotta let that poor girl live a little", Mari pestered. "Absolutely not... she's not ready for that sort of thing". "Oh come on onee-chan...I can handle it", ruby squeaked. 

"Ruby you say that, but tonight I'll have to rock you to sleep". "No I swear...I can handle it", ruby cried. "(Gasp), So we're SWEARING NOW!!!", Dia yelled. "Oh Dia just let her slide this one time", kanan intervened. At that moment dia saw the excited faces of her peers and knew she couldn't stop the fun. "(Sigh), fine but if she can't sleep tonight; you'll all be to blame". "Everything's settled then... who's up first!!", Mari cheered. 

Just then yohane, whom was decked out in fallen angel gear from head to toe stood up. "Kuh,kuh,kuh, I have the perfect story for all hallows eve", she said doing her signature pose. "Oh this is gonna be good", Maru said sarcastically. "Quiet...it will horrify all of you!!!". "Just hurry up and start already; I wanna be scared!!", Mari whined. "Very well mortal, but just know you've been warned". "This story starts during one of our rare off day's". "We decided to hold sub unit activities...a decision that we would regret forever", yohane stated.

(Story starts) one evening the three girls of guilty kiss were gathered in yoshiko's room; half listening to some idea she was spouting. "Kuh,kuh, the fallen angel has summoned you two here today to make a request". "And what would that be; I was busy watching chika change", riko snapped. (Story gets interrupted.) 

"Hey I...I... would never say anything like that", the real riko cried. "Don't interrupt me!!", Yohane yelled. "Well change that, I would never violate chika's privacy". "It's okay riko, I wouldn't mind", chika chuckled. Riko's face then filled to the brim with blush. "If you don't change it right now...I'm leaving!!!" Riko cried. "Okay,okay, Im sorry riri". "I'll change it", yoshiko smiled before getting back to the story. (Story resumes)

"And what would that be; I was busy writing lyrics", riko snapped. "I've recently purchased some ghost hunting items; and I would like our sub-unit activity to be a ghost hunting trip", yoshiko smiled. Riko then reacted with a very nervous face. "Ehh...I don't really like that kind of...". "Oooh, what kind of items", Mari interrupted.

Yoshiko then walked over to her overstuffed closet and opened it. "Let's see...I bought a spirit box offline, downloaded a ghost detector on my phone". "And for a little extra fun, I'm bringing along a wedgie board", the girl said laying the items out. "Oh wow, that sounds very very fun", Mari smiled. "Yes, and I was going to get it all on camera; and post it on my channel", yoshiko added. 

Riko however sat looking very against the idea. "Guys I don't know...that sounds kinda dangerous". "So where were we gonna do it at", mari asked. "Oh I guess your all ignoring me then?", Riko sighed. "The uchihara cemetery". "oooh, I love it", Mari replied. Riko then stood up with an annoyed look on her face. "Well I'm not going". "Oh come on riri...these are sub unit activities, we have to do them together", yoshiko persuaded. "No way...I want no part of something like that", riko whined. 

Mari then stood up and walked over to the grumpy red head. "Well then I'll just have to hug you until you say yes!!", Mari said latching onto the girl. "He...hey let me go...I said I'm not GOING!!!". "Kuh, I guess I'll have to join in on this one too", yoshiko said latching on as well. With the combine weight of the two girls; riko hit the floor with them still squeezing her. 

"Changed your mind yet, party pooper". "Yeah, it's the only way we'll stop", the two girls laughed. Riko didn't really want to go; but as much as it pained her she knew she would be there forever if she didn't. "O...okay fine... I'll go", riko cried. "Glad you see things our way riri". "Yeah great...now will you two GET OFF OF ME!!", Riko yelled. 

After everyone was on board yohane packed all of the items into her backpack and prepared to set off. "Oooh, this is going to be so exciting; I've never gone ghost hunting before", Mari clapped. "Oh it's definitely going to be interesting", riko sighed sarcastically. The girls then got into Mari's car and headed over to the boneyard. 

"So how does ghost hunting work", mari asked. "well you turn on all of the equipment, and just start asking questions", yohane replied. "Yeah, and then we get cursed or something", riko complained. "Well it's to late to back out now riko... we're here", Mari giggled as she pulled into the cemetery. 

At this point it was getting pretty dark out, and the cemetery was covered in a thick and ominous fog. The entrance gates were rusted, and past them lied tons of old and cracked up tombstones. "Guh, I never knew uchihara had a place this creepy", riko shivered. "Heh, I figured you wouldn't, this is the oldest cemetery in town". "Some of the graves here date all the way back to the 1800's", yoshiko smiled. "Yes...I'm definitely getting a creepy feel", Mari chuckled. 

Yoshiko then walked up to the old gates, and gave them a good "SHOvE", open. Afterwards she started recording and got into character. Little demon Mari, do you have the spirit box ready". "Yes ma'am fallen angel yohane", mari saluted as the white noise from the box filled the air. "And riri...are you recording". "yesssss", riko sighed. "Good...then we shall begin". 

"Spirits this is the fallen angel yohane, we have came here today to seek an audience with you". "We will listen to anything you have to say", yohane posed. A few moments passed with yoshiko frozen in pose position when... nothing happened. No voices we're heard from the spirit box, and no blips were spotted by the ghost detector. "Ummm, don't any of you want your stories to be heard", yohane yelled out into nothing. "Awww, guess their sleeping...we should go home", riko smiled. "Not so fast riri, we just have to try a... different approach". 

Yohane then opened her bag and pulled out an always ominous wedgie board. She then set it up in front of a really old and creepy looking grave. "Alright everyone, gather round". "Let's see if they would prefer this method of communication", the fallen angel smiled. At that moment Mari, yohane, and a reluctant riko sat in a circle around the board. 

"Okay, if you two will place your hands on the pointer; I will begin to ask questions". "Oh man, this is going to be really creepy", Mari giggled. "Yeah...I don't really feel comfortable...". But before riko could say anything else, yohane began her session with the dead. "Spirits of the damned, I the fallen angel yohane call upon you to speak". "Use this board to communicate and share with us your stories", the girl chanted loudly. Once again though, the air was silent. No ghost or spirits seemed to be interested in the girls offer. The fallen angel wasn't ready to give up though; as she began to chant even louder. 

"Spirits, I demand thee to show yourselves...make your presence known!!!", the girl demanded. At that moment the pointer on the board began to move wildly. "Ho... holy crap...it looks like we got something", yohane stuttered. Riko however could tell that something was up when she looked over at Mari and saw a huge smile on her face. "M...Mari your doing this aren't you", she said snatching the girls hand away from the pointer. "Heh,heh, it's joke!!", Mari laughed. 

"Wait, so that was you Mari...not a ghost?". "Yeah sorry, I just couldn't resist playing with you", Mari said poking her toungue out. At this point yoshiko was really frustrated; none of her attempts to contact a spirit had worked. This made her feel like an idiot; so she decided to let her anger out. "So your telling me that none of you STUPID ghost are gonna talk to me", yoshiko yelled. "Uhh yoshiko, you shouldn't talk to the dead like that", riko said softly. 

"Awww screw them, I bought all this junk and it's not even picking up anything". "On those ghost shows, they constantly make contact with them", yoshiko cried. "Hmm, probably because those shows are fake", level headed riko said. "That doesn't matter...all of this stuff was like 70 bucks". "I'll show these freaking corpses not to play with yoshiko tshukishima", she yelled throwing a huge tantrum. She then stood up; and began to violently kick the old tombstone. "Oooooh, that looks fun", Mari said getting up and beginning to kick it with her. 

"Yo...you guys...stop that, that's very disrespectful!!!", Riko cried. "No way... I'll teach them a lesson for ignoring the FALLEN ANGEL!!!". Just then while yoshiko and Mari were still kicking, the grounds of the cemetery began to violently rumble. The grounds shifted causing the tombstones to dance; and the girls to lose their balance and hit the ground. "AHHHH, it's an EARTHQUAKE?!", Yoshiko screamed. This was no work of mother nature though...as a dark voice began to echo from the grave they were gathered around. "YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY SLUMBER!!!". "FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!!", the deep voice bellowed. 

"Yoshiko...what did you do!!", riko cried. "I...I didn't do anything". The two girls then stared at Mari. "Don't look at me...I'm not even into all this paranormal stuff", she cried. At that moment, a hooded phantom began to rise from the grave. His cloak was a transparent green, and under his hood was nothing...but a cold shadow. The only visible limbs he had were his skeleton hands that were locked up in shackles. He then pointed his bony hand at the girls and spoke once more. Since you've disturbed the dead...you will JOIN the dead", the phantom echoed. 

"I think now would be a good time to run", Mari smiled. Not so fast girls; the fallen angel yohane runs from no one", the girl said as she planted herself before the angry Spector. "Yoshiko...now's not the time for that bull-crap", Mari cried. "Oh yeah, then watch this... SPIRIT GUN", the girl yelled pointing her index finger at the phantom. The angry spirit patiently waited for something to happen; unfortunately for yohane though...she didn't have any real powers. He however had plenty; as a trail of green smoke oozed from his bony hands. 

The chunibiyo attempted to run...but it was to late. The green fog engulfed yoshiko, and second's later her body was gone. "YOSHIKO!!!", Riko cried. "Come on, we have to run", Mari said grabbing riko by the hand. The girls ran but the phantom didn't give chase, instead he slithered back into the ground. The second he did; the hands of the dead ripped up from the ground and tried to grab at them. "Crap,crap,crap...we gotta get out of here", Mari said as she juked corpse hands. "Bu...but what about yoshiko", riko cried. 

"I don't know...I just know we have to GO!!!". At that moment Mari could see the exit gate; but a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her by the ankle. She tried to overpower it to no avail; as tons of other slimy hands shot up from the shallow ground and began to pull her under. "MARRRIIIII NOOOO!!!!". "Don't worry about me...JUST GO!!", Mari said giving riko one last thumbs up as she was pulled into the ground. 

Riko didn't want to just abandon her friends, but it's not like she had much of a choice. So she squeezed her eyes shut; and began to run for the gate. It looked as if our last girl was home free; when the phantom of the hour appeared before her and blocked her path. Now out of ideas, riko fell to the ground in utter terror. "Ple...please...just leave me ALONE!!", The girl sobbed. The phantom however showed no remorse though; as he pointed his bony finger at her and spoke...one last time. 

You disturbed our slumber...and for that you will NEVER leave!!!", He echoed. His fog then began to slowly cover riko. "Please... please...NOOOOOOO!!!!", The girl cried as she met the same fate as her friends. 

Moments later however, riko awoke to find something... strange. She clearly had just been killed; but she somehow felt...normal. "Wha... what's going on", she sobbed. "Oooh riko, he got you to ehh", a familiar voice chuckled. Riko then looked to see her friend Mari FLOATING towards her. "Ahhhhh Mari....your a g-g-g-GHOST", riko quivered. "Uhhh, take a look in the mirror sweet pea...we both are", her friend smiled. Riko then looked at her hands to see that they were transparent. Then even more to her horror; she looked down to her legs only to find a flowing ghost tail. 

"Wha...what's GOING ON!!!", The girl freaked. "I can explain", ghost yohane said floating beside her friend. "(Gasp), yoshiko...you too", riko yelped. "Yep, the gerk turned us all into ghost". "Forever bound to this crummy cemetery", yohane explained. "So that means I can never see chika again", riko gasped. "Yep, that's about the size of it". "And I can never squeeze boobs again!", Mari cried. "Uhhhh, I don't know about that one". "Well then I'll just have to see for myself", Mari said grabbing a handful of riko's ghost tits. "GAH, let go of those!!!", The girl whined actually feeling mari's touch. "YAAAAY, I can still be a perv", Mari cheered. 

"Heh, I guess it's because your both ghost", yohane giggled. A few more moments passed as the three just floated there. "Sooooo uhhhh, is this how we're gonna be from now on", Mari asked. "Unfortunately", yohane replied. "WELL THIS SUCKS!!!!!". (Story ends, scene switches back to campfire.) Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. The sickness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night while leaving chika's house riko is bitten by an unidentified creature. When this happens,things start to change.

(Back at the camp fire) "Wow yoshiko, that was a great story!!", Mari cheered. "Yeah I guess...even though I didn't like a lot of the dialogue you gave me", riko sighed. "Heh, th...that wasn't scary at all", ruby smiled. At that moment in the distant background a tree branch broke off a tree; making a light (thud.) "AHHHHH, onee-chan hold me!!", Ruby cried. "(Sigh), I'm really looking forward to this all night". "She'll be okay dia...who's next!", Mari giggled. 

"Mari it's getting late and...". But before the girl could finish, Mari blurted out. "Raise your hands if you wanna hear more stories!!!". Just then everyone's hands flew up... except for dia's of course. Knowing she couldn't fight this decision; she just sighed. "Fine then...but one of you can deal with ruby tonight". "Heh, I think I can handle her", Mari chuckled. After everything was settled, the camera panned around the fire until a certain mikan craving idol stood up. "I've got one, I've got one", chika said flailing her arms in the air. 

"Ooooh, WONDERFUL!!!", Mari yelled out in English. "Kuh, I doubt it will be better than the fallen angels tale". "I think she's got a chance", you-chan supported. Chika then sat down and put on a scary face. "Heh,heh, this story starts one night when riko was leaving my house", chika cackled deviously. (Story starts.) 

"So what do you think of these new lyrics", riko said holding up a piece of paper. "WOW...these are great!", Chika smiled. "Heh,heh, I'm glad you like them", riko giggled. The girl then stared out of the window to see that it was getting pretty dark outside. "Hmmmm, It's getting late...I better head home". "Oh okay, do you need me to walk you", chika asked. "No thank you...I live right across the street", riko rejected. "Okay...well see you tomorrow". "Right, maybe we'll work on some costumes", riko said gathering up her things. Afterwards the girl walked out of chika's house; and into the pitch black night. 

This wasn't really that scary to her being that she lived right across the street. What she did not notice however, was that something was stalking her in this never ending darkness. That something was an unidentifiable creature completely hidden from her. As she walked home, the creature salivated over her in the shadows. And when she was one step from entering her driveway...he attacked. The creature moved with such speed, that she did not notice it until it's teeth were sunken into her ankle. "AHHHHHHHH!!!", The girl cried out in pain. But it seemed as soon as the mysterious creature had latched onto her...it was gone. Disapearing into the night that camouflaged it. 

It moved so fast that distressed redhead was not able to lay eyes on it. Now laying on the ground in crippling pain...she began to call for help. "MOOM, CHIKA, someone...HELP!!". Hearing her daughter's cries, her mother ran out of the house to her childs aid. When she reached her; she saw the blood trickling down riko's ankle. "Riko...what happened!!", Her mother cried. "I...I don't know...I was walking home and something...BIT me", the girl sobbed. "Did you see what it was", her mom asked. "No, it happened so fast...I didn't see anything". "Well let's get you inside and get this cleaned up", her mother said using mom strength to lift her up and carry her in. 

Once they got inside she saw that riko had two pin sized holes in her ankle. "Well...it doesn't look to bad, I'll get some stuff to clean it", her mother smiled. While she was waiting, riko couldn't help but wonder to herself. "What was that thing". Soon her mother returned with some first aid stuff. "Here let's get you cleaned up", her mother said beginning to clean the wound. As she did riko let out a small squeal. "It's okay hun...I'm almost done". Afterwards her mother helped her to her room and tucked her into bed. 

"Goodnight hun, I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow", her mother smiled. "Thanks Mom...I love you", riko smiled. That night was a restless one for riko; as she was plauged by horrible headaches and a fever. Things didn't get better that morning either. As the sick girl woke up feeling like she was going to vomit. The idol ran into the bathroom and latched onto the toilet beginning to vomit profusely. At that moment her mother happened to walk by and see her baby girls condition. 

"Riko are you okay!!", Her mother cried. "Ugh, no...I don't feel...really good", the girl gagged. Seeing how sick her child was, her mom decided to get some professional help. "Sweetie, we need to get you to a doctor". "O...okay", riko coughed. Then using what seemed like the last of her strength; she got off of the bathroom floor and her mom helped her to the car. On the ride to the doctors only one thought was running through her mind. "What is wrong with me". 

Once they got to the doctors office, her mother signed her in and they took their seats. Once they were sitting, her mother reached over and placed her hand on riko's forehead. "Oh dear...your burning up!!", Her mother cried. Just then the nurse came from the back and called out. "Sakurauchi!!". "That's us...come on hun, let's get you checked out", her mother said helping her to the back. Once they got to the back the doctor did the usual doctor stuff. Checked her temp, heartbeat, eyes, and ears. 

"Oh man... you've got a fever of 103", he said. "Yes, she was bitten by some animal and she's been this way ever since", her mother replied. "Is that so...well I'll do some test and see if we can find out what's going on", he smiled. He then did said test and came back with the results. "It seems that you have a flu like virus". "It'll probably only last a couple more days". "I'll give you some medicine to take at home, make sure you get plenty of rest", the doctor comforted. 

When they made it back home riko's mom tucked her into bed and sat next to her. "Now I want you to get plenty of rest; I'm going to go make you some chicken noodle soup", her mother smiled. "Okay mom...love you", her daughter smiled. While riko layed in her bed, she grabbed her remote and began to flip through the TV. Moments later her mother walked through the door with a piping hot bowl of soup. 

"Let this cool off and then eat it okay". "Okay mom", riko giggled. "I'll be back to check on you a little later", her mother said taking her leave. Riko then stired the bowl for a few moments and then took a bite. As she did however she wanted to vomit, as the food she had ingested tatsted like pure garbage. She instantly spit it out and placed the bowl on her nightstand. "Bleh, wh...why was that so gross", she wondered. She stared at the bowl in utter disgust; as the smell was even starting to make her sick. A few moments later, her mother entered the room to see that the soup was basically untouched. 

"Oh, you didn't like the soup hun". "N...no it wasn't that, I guess my taste buds are just messed up right now", riko sighed. "Well just try and get some sleep... maybe it'll be better tomorrow", her mom said kissing her goodnight. After her mother left the room, riko was quick to get to sleep. During her slumber though...she had the strangest dream ever. In her dream she awoke from her slumber with glowing red eyes; and two razor sharp fangs had sprouted in her mouth. 

She Rose from her bed and began to creep down the hall to her mother's room. She then slowly opened the door and crept to her mother's bedside. There she rubbed her mother's head making her fall into a deep slumber, so deep that she wouldn't feel what her daughter was about to do. Riko then moved her hair out of the way to reveal a tantalizing neck. The normal riko wouldn't be doing this to her mother; but this was not our normal dog fearing redhead. 

The seemingly possessed girl then slowly bit into her loving mother's neck...and began to feed. This hunger that she felt could not be queled by anything else but the life force coming from her mother's neck. The girl drained her mother for a good few minutes, then forced herself to stop. This was particularly hard to do, but she did not want to kill her main care giver. Now with a full belly; she walked back to her room and fell into an awesome slumber. 

The next morning the girl woke up feeling refreshed and showing a big smile. "(Yawn), that was a weird dream...but i slept great". "I guess my sickness is gone", riko stretched. She then walked over to her mirror to see her happy face; and to get ready for the day. Once she took a look at herself though, she nearly had a heart attack. As both sides of her face had dried blood stained on it; and her vampire fangs were fully sprouted. "AHHHHH, wha...what the HELL!!?", She cried. "Where did this come from... what'd I do". 

She then remembered the very vivid dream from last night. Every moment of it, like how real it felt, and how her mother's blood tasted, and the insatiable thirst that she had. While in deep thought; her mother stood outside of her room looking noticably ill. "Good morning hun...are you feeling better", her mother asked holding onto her neck. "Yes...but you don't look like your feeling so well", riko replied. "Yeah, I think I got a bug bite or something last night...my necks really sore", her mother said as she moved her hand revealing two pin hole sized bite marks. Riko's eyes grew huge upon seeing this. "Did she actually drink her mother's BLOOD!!", She internally cried. 

Before she could figure anything else out though; her mother spoke again. Your friend chika's here... I'll send her up", her mom said continuing to rub her neck. "O...okay mom...", Riko said holding back tears. "Heyyyyy riko, how's it going", chika smiled. Riko did not answer though, she just sat on the edge of her bed with a shocked look on her face. Seeing the upset look; chika ran over to check on her friend. "Riko-chan...is everything okay!!". 

This wasn't something that riko really wanted to share, but at this point she had to tell someone didn't she? "Maybe chika would understand", she thought. She then took a deep breath...and let it out. "Chika...your my friend right?", Riko asked. "Well of course...why would you even need to ask". "I have something...I need to tell you", riko said getting a bit choked up. "Well you can tell me anything riko...I'm here for you", chika said placing a hand on hers. "You promise you won't tell anyone?", Riko sobbed. "Of course not...just let it out already", chika smiled. 

So riko took another deep breath and spoke. "The other night I was attacked by... something". "And ever since then things haven't been the same", riko confessed. "At first I was really sick...I couldn't even eat anything". "But last night I had a crazy dream where I sprouted fangs and drank my mom's blood", the girl said visibly shivering. "And this morning when I woke up...I...I had these", riko said revealing her new chompers. Chika then sat for a moment staring blankly at riko. 

"You think I'm a freak... Don't you?", riko cried seeing her friends face. Chika then began to chuckle; with it soon turning into unbridled laughter. "Wha...what's so funny". "Heh,heh, your not a freak riko-chan". "Your a part of the family now!!", Chika cheered. "Family...what family", riko asked curiously. Chika then sprouted her own set of fangs and gave a huge smile to show them off. "We're vampire's riko-chan!!". "Holy...chika your a vampire", riko cried. "Yeah...we both are silly". 

The girl then tried to wrap her head around this whole thing. "So, I'm...a vampire now", riko said touching her fangs. "Yep... forever and all eternity", chika laughed. "Wait...so that means...you were the one that bit me", riko said getting a little angry. "Oh no...that was shitake chan", chika smiled. "Wha...that little jerk!!". "Heh, I told you he always liked you". "And you said family...there are others?", Riko asked. 

"Yep...you got me, you-chan, kanan...and the entire takami family". "Wait... there all vampire's!!!". "Yeah". "How long has it been this way", riko gasped. "Mmmmmm, I guess it's been about thirty years since I turned them", chika giggled. "Wha...how old are you!!!". "I guess about 75". Hearing all of this made riko want to fate; but before she could chika latched onto her. 

"YAAAAAAAYYYY, we're all a big happy blood sucking family!!!", chika cheered. Riko however was still pretty shook up from everything. "I'm a vampire...a vampire...I suck blood". "We should've never moved HERE!!!", The girl cried. (Back to the camp fire.) (Chapter 3 coming soon.)


	3. The undead visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after mari's death, the remaining members of aqaurs gather to remember her. Little do they know; an unannounced visitor is there as well.

(Back at the campfire.) It was getting pretty late at this point. The once roaring campfire was now reduced to smoldering ashes; and little ruby looked as if she was about to pass out from fear. "That was really great chika", you clapped. "Yes that was nice, but it's time to head in for the night", dia said rising from her seat. "(Gasp), but I haven't told my story yet!!!", Mari cried. 

"Mari it's 11:30, the fires out... it's time to go in for the night". Not ready to go in, Mari began pounding her fist on her knees repeating. "One more story, one more STORY!!!!". "Mari ohara...I said NO!!", dia bellowed. At that moment though all the other girls joined in with Mari chanting "ONE MORE STORY!!". At this point dia knew she was beat, so she just crossed her arms and sat back down. "(Sigh), last one Mari". "YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!", Everyone yelled erupting into a cheer. 

Mari then wrapped dia up into a really tight hug and said. "Thanks dia...I WUV you". "Whatever", the girl blushed. Mari then settled back down; and began the final tale. "Okay,okay, okay, this story takes place a year after my death", Mari cackled. (Story starts.)

Eight members of aquars are gathered in a big room in the Kurosawa mansion. A sad kanan stands up and begins to speak. "Dear friends, we are gathered here to day to celebrate mari's life...one year after her passing". Dia then placed a hand on her shoulder and began to speak as well. "Yes, a year ago today our friend lost her life in a tragic car accident". "And now we've gathered you all here to share some of your favorite memories of her", dia smiled. "We'll now start...whoever would like to share stand", the girls said sitting back down. 

The first to stand was a very sad you. "Mari was...an amazing person", the girl said. "When I was going thru some pretty deep stuff that I won't mention", she said looking over at chika and riko. "Mari sat me down and talked me through it". "After that I realized that she was wise beyond her years...but more importantly I realized she was a true friend". "That's all I have to say...thank you", the girl said taking her seat. "That was beautiful...who's next", dia smiled. 

The leader of aquars chika takami, then stood up. "Hey everyone". "I'm sure we all know that without the third years aquars would've never got off the ground". "You three are all extremely beautiful, smart, and talented". "And Mari is no exception...her beauty, smile, and shiny personality always lit up the stage". "And I'm really happy that we decided to disband aquars after her passing...it just wouldn't have been the same without her", chika said shedding a tear. "That's all I have to say", she sobbed. "That was awesome chika... who's next", kanan sniffled. 

It then continued on, every member sharing there favorite Mari moment...soon everyone in the room was left in tears. But as they shared these emotions together; they began to hear something strange. Right outside of dia's room, sobbing could be heard. Seeing as how all the surviving members were there; they had no idea as to who it was. "Dia...did you invite someone else", kanan asked. "Not to my knowledge", she replied. "Well that sounds like someone crying outside". "I'll go see who it is", the girl said getting up and walking over to the door. 

As she stood before the sliding paper door the sounds of crying had become even more clear to her. She then slowly slid the door open; ultimately revealing something horrific. Behind the door was her deceased best friend mari. But there was something different about her though. As instead of the healthy light skin she once had, it was wrinkled and blue; with stiches running all up her arms. And her once beautiful yellow eyes were now dark and sunk into her head. Her golden locks were now matted and full of cobwebs. Lastly her forehead still had the huge gash that had originally finished her off. 

Upon seeing this dia fell to the floor and began to let out a blood curdling scream. "AHHHHHHHH!!!". "Dia...what is it!!", Kanan said running to her aid. Not able to speak out of fear; dia just pointed to the corpse of their once best friend standing before them. "WHA...OH...MY...GOD!!". "Hi guy's... how's it going", the zombified Mari greeted. Kanan then let out a scream that was louder than dia's, grabbed her friend and ran back inside. "What's going on out there kanan", chika asked hearing all of the commotion. Kanan couldn't answer her though; as she herself was still trying to wrap her head around what she just saw. 

"This can't be real...this can't be real", she kept repeating to herself. "What can't be real...what's wrong kanan", you asked. Just then the door flew open and the undead Mari walked into the manor. "Hi guys... it's been so long since I've seen you all", the not so shiny idol greeted. As everyone laid their eyes on mari's current state; they began to frantically scream and hold each other. "What's with you guys... haven't you ever seen a zombie before", Mari giggled. "Yoshiko... what'd you do!?", Kanan said shooting her a mean look. "me...I didn't have anything to do with this", the girl freaked. "Well then how is this happening... she's supposed to be dead", kanan cried. 

Mari then walked further in and took a seat. "If you guys would settle down and listen for a minute I could explain", the girl shrugged. The girls were all still pretty petrified; but since Mari wasn't trying to eat them, they decided to hear her out. "Good, I'm here because I missed you guys...and because the underworld's really boring", the girl smiled. "So...so...your a zombie", kanan shivered. "Yes, but I would rather be called the living dead...that words a little hurtful". "How did you come back...you were gone", dia asked in disbelief. "Oh that one's easy". "Because I'm rich...even in death you can do whatever you want for the right price", the girl giggled. 

"S... so, your not going to eat us", ruby cried. "Hah, no...well not yet at least". Upon hearing this the girls then got pretty freaked out again. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding... it's joke", Mari laughed. Now seeing that this was actually their old friend; the girls calmed down. They all sat together reminiscing about old times; and things mari's missed since she was gone. Before they knew it there hang out session had lasted two hours. "Man, it seems like I've missed a lot...I hate that you guys decided to disband though", Mari said happily. "We didn't feel right doing this without you", kanan smiled. "That's really sweet...but I haven't really been being honest with you guy's". "About what", dia asked. 

"I told you that I came back to see you guys, right". "Yeah". "Well there's something else I wanted to do during this visit", Mari sighed. "What's that", kanan replied. "Like I said, the underworld's boring...so I wanted to take you guys back with me", Mari smiled. "Ho...how do you do that", dia asked. "Ummm, I don't think your gonna like it". The girls then put on their caution faces again. "The only way I can bring you guys back...is by turning you into zombies like me", Mari said really quickly. "You wanna turn us into one of the undead!!!", Yoshiko freaked. 

"Oh come on it's not as bad as you think... it's actually kinda fun", Mari said pulling her head off and beginning to twirl it on her finger. "Mari...we have really missed you". "But I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't wanna be zombie's", kanan said struggling to keep her chill. "Hmmmm, well I wasn't planning on going back without you guy's". "Sooooo, I guess I'm not leaving you any choice", the girl said slowly rising up. She then made her first move by pouncing onto an unsuspecting you-chan. "Gah...Mari... please...I'm your friend aren't I", you begged. "Exactly why I'm turning you...so we can be friends forever". 

The other girls then watched in horror as zombie Mari bit into you's neck. "Gah....AHHHH", she cried as mari's teeth sunk into her. They then watched as you's skin began to turn the same undead blue that mari's was. It all happened so fast; but once you-chan rose up she was no longer a human...now she was one of the undead. Not knowing what else to do, kanan let out one simple phrase. "EVERYBODY RUNNNN!!!!". Just then all of the girls dispersed through the Kurosawa mansion trying to run from the zombie's. 

"Heh, I guess we're playing hide and seek you". "Yeah... I wanna turn chika", the now zombified girl laughed. "Last one to her necks a rotten egg", Mari giggled. "This is unbelievable...did she actually turn you into a zombie", chika cried. "I...I don't know...we just have to keep running", riko panted. "That's easy for you guys to say, your way faster than me...you need to slow down", yoshiko begged. "You need to speed up...I don't wanna get turned into a zombie", riko squeled. Yoshiko was trying her best to catch up; but the other girls were way faster than her. As she continued to straggle down the halls; two zombified hands reached out and grabbed her... pulling her into an empty hallway. "Yoshiko...I said you need to speed it up", riko said looking back. 

When she did however, the fallen angel was nowhere to be seen. So the girls stopped and began to call out for their friend. "Yoshiko...where are you", riko called. After a few moments of nothing though; a familiar voice began to echo down one of the dark hallways. "I'm down here riko". Riko then walked down the hallway, only to find that not all was what it seemed. As a now zombified yohane posed and said. "Kuh,kuh, come riri...descend into zombie hell with yohane". Riko stood speechless at this sight; knowing that it was to late for her friend. So she began to run from her...at the same time yoshiko began to give chase after her. 

Meanwhile chika was waiting for riko to get back; when the back of her neck was grabbed by an ice cold hand. "Gah...what the!". "Together forever,heh,heh", zombie you giggled. She then slammed chika to the ground, and bit into the back of her neck. The mikan idol screamed out in pain...but it was to late. As she began to turn and give one more to the growing undead aquars. Near there hiding in a closet hanamaru and ruby were holding onto each; praying that they wouldn't be found. "Do you think dia's alright", ruby cried. "I'm sure she is zura", Maru comforted. At that moment outside of the closet Mari skipped by and looked at the girl's hiding spot with a smile. 

"Hanamaru...I'm really scared", ruby cried. "You have to be quite Ruby... they'll find us", Maru said holding her closer. Outside of the closet Mari began to knock on the door. "Dia...is that you", ruby smiled. "Ruby I said be QUITE zura!!!". "Oh, this one's gonna be easy", Mari chuckled. She then snatched the door open and made a scary face at the two. "AAAHHHHHHH, hanamaru...hold me", ruby cried. Mari then walked into the closet with them and closed the door. Their screams soon filled the mansion. Meanwhile kanan and dia were locked in a room in the very back of the giant manor. 

"Do you think everyone's okay", dia asked. "I, I really hope so", kanan replied. Soon though they began to hear a familiar voice calling out to them for help. "D...do you hear that...is that". "Riko!!!", Kanan said before dia could. They then unlocked the door and opened it to see a distressed riko running towards them. "Guys please help...there after me", the girl cried with yohane hot on her tail. "Well come on...hurry up", kanan said signalling her towards the room. "Sorry riri...but it's to late for you", yohane giggled. Just then the power flickered off causing riko to stop in her tracks. Kanan however still called out to her in the darkness. It was to no avail though; as when the power flicked back on...she was surrounded. 

Zombified versions of all of her friends circled her, giving her nowhere to run. "Don't worry riko...this won't hurt a bit", Mari said sicking the rest of the girls on her. This was truly a horrible scene; as the 6 zombie idols held riko down and all bit down on a different part of her body. "Riko NOOOOOOO", dia and kanan screamed. Whenever they were done...they had one more soldier in their undead horde. Knowing that it was to late for her; kanan and dia sealed there selfes back into the room and tried to figure a way out of this nightmare. 

"Alright dia...what's our plan here", kanan asked. "Ruby...they had ruby", dia said with tears streaming down her face. "Oh no... dia... it's okay". "No... it's not okay...they got my baby sister!!!", Dia squeled. "Dia look... we've all lost someone today". "But if we don't figure something out; we're gonna join them", kanan stated sternly. Dia was pretty bad at this point; but she realized that the situation was life or death. So the girl stood up, dried her eyes, and put on her mean face. "The closet...open the closet in the corner", dia sniffled. Kanan then walked over and opened said closet revealing three katana blades. 

She then reluctantly grabbed two of them; throwing one to dia. "These blades were forged by my grandfather". "There pretty old...but I think they can get the job done", the girl said unsheathing the weapon. At the same time outside of the room the zombie idols were scratching and clawing to get in. "Let me in onee-chan...I wanna play", ruby hissed. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be you two", Mari sighed.

Back inside kanan and dia readied there attack final attack. "Alright dia, are you ready...once we open these doors there's no going back". "I...I...not really", dia cried. Kanan then walked over to dia and looked her straight in the eye. "Dammit dia I don't wanna do this either". "But we will die if we don't fight back", kanan said with tears streaming down her face. Seeing kanan like this made dia swallow her fears and grip her blade even tighter. "Okay...I'm ready", the girl swallowed. The two girls then stood by the door and counted to three. 

"1,2,3". Once the countdown ended they crashed through the doors and started slashing. The undead idols tried to grab at them; but kanan and dia were to quick. Mercilessly slashing anyone that came close to them. Before Mari knew it her horde was down to one...her. The two then cornered the undead Mari. And with rage and tear filled eye's; they both put their blades to her neck. "Oh come on guys... being a zombie isn't so bad...I PROMISE!!", she cried out in English. The two survivors wanted to hear none of it; as with one pull of their blades...Mari was beheaded. 

Her head rolled onto the floor; where she uttered her final words. "It...was...just joke". The two had won...but at what cost. They were the only survivors. (Story ends; back to the camp fire.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me which story was your favorite.


	4. Conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Halloween tale ends with an unexpected tragedy.

By this time it was almost midnight, the fire was smoldering and everyone was pretty tired. "Wow claps for Mari; that was pretty good", kanan clapped. "Yes, but Ruby's passed out; so I think we can call it a night", dia suggested. "Heh, she past out on the part where we became zombie's zura". "Well I think that was really fun", chika smiled. "Yes...I would love to do it again next year", Mari winked. 

"Uh-oh, we may have just found ourselves a new Halloween tradition dia", kanan giggled. "It's fine...I suppose it wasn't that bad". "That's the spirit...let's head in". "Yeah... I'll go help hanamaru drag ruby in", dia yawned. As the girls went in for the night; the fire seemed to be going out. As the night rolled on however, the flames roared back to life. While they were all inside sleeping; the crimson slowly crawled back to the Kurosawa mansion. 

Being too exhausted from the activities of the day; the girl's had no idea that the manor was on fire. The nine idols ultimately burned up as they slept. 

The next morning when dia awoke; she noticed something strange. She was floating, not only that but she was now transparent. Also the once beautiful Kurosawa manor was now in ashes and destroyed. "Wha...what the heck is going on here", dia yelled. She then looked around and saw the rest of her aquars friends floating and clear just as she was. "It seems to me like we're ghost", kanan said staring through her hands. "Then that means...MARIIIII!!!!". "Oh you can't blame me for this...you should've made sure the fire was out completely", Mari defended. "Hmm, she's got a point there zura". 

"Wait...so we're dead...like dead,dead", riko cried. "Heh,heh, yep...guess we should've paid more attention", chika said sticking her toungue out. "What other kind of dead is there", you scoffed. "I...I was just asking; no need to be a jerk". "Well, that was a pretty dumb question", you shrugged. "Well excuse me...I was just making sure", riko sobbed. 

Kanan then floated over and drifted between the two. "Hey you two...no fighting". "We're dead and there's no use crying over it", kanan said with a serious face. "(Sigh) we're sorry", you sighed. "Well what are we supposed to do as ghost", dia asked. The girls then all thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, we could haunt people", Mari suggested. "Ooooh that sounds fun...I wanna haunt honoka", chika cheered. "(Gasp), and I could watch over Eli ayase", dia drooled. "Heh, and I could pull so many pranks", Mari clapped. "See that guys; everything will work out", kanan smiled. 

The nine idol ghost then dispersed, all heading to enjoy their new ghostly life's. (SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a bit short. 
> 
> It was just meant to be a funny little conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I'm going to be doing all throughout the month of October. Share some scary story ideas if you want.


End file.
